The principal aim of this project is to study the effects of supervisor training on utilization of Employee Assistance Programs. The impact of supervisor training on supervisor's knowledge of, attitudes towards, and ability to use EAPs will constitute a second set of outcome measures. The study will address the following research questions; 1) what constitutes current supervisor training practices (ie. curriculum, format, etc.) 2) to what extent does supervisor training effect utilization of EAPs? to what extent does supervisor training effect referral types (ie. supervisor referral, self-referral, informal referral ) to EAPs? to what extent does supervisor training effect supervisors knowledge, attitudes and ability to use EAPs? 3) to what extent are there differences in effectiveness between supervisor training formats, for example, those which are conducted by EAP staff or those utilizing a video tape version? The study will be divided into two separate phases. Phase I will consist of a nationwide telephone survey of 100 employee assistances programs and gather information on current EAP practices relating to supervisor training. A typology will be developed from these data which will determine common "clusters" of supervisor training practices based on relevant variables such as curriculum, presentation format, size of training group and length of session. During Phase II an in-depth and controlled study of supervisor training will be conducted at 20 work sites within the New England Telephone Company. Baseline data will be collected from experimental and control groups via the use of a questionnaire examining specifically the degree to which superior training effects supervisor behavior, particularly in promoting formal and informal referrals to the EAP. The main purpose of this phase is to determine the relationship between supervisor training and EAP utilization rates. This project will provide a direct measure of the impact of supervisor training, its value and utilization in supporting the goals of EAPs.